In the display technology field, the structure of a display module in a display device is an important factor impacting the bezel thickness of the display device. With the continuous development of display device market, customers have increasing demands on the bezel thickness to allow larger screen-to-body ratio and better visual effect. In a display device, a backboard and a rubber frame are key components of a display device, and mainly used in fixing and bearing a display panel, so that the display panel can normally display an image.